


Guilty Pleasures

by Amra_Skye



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bathing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Romantic Fluff, Seduction, trying to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amra_Skye/pseuds/Amra_Skye
Summary: It as a lovely day at Stone-In-The- Wood. Kylan thought it was a good idea to bathe but got more then he bargained for.
Relationships: Gurjin/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Kylan (Dark Crystal)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one off that I thought would be fun. I gave thought to Kylan letting his hair down and then I saw a drawing of him bathing with his hair out. Noodleypie drew it if I remember correctly. So, I took that as an inspiration except for the pairing. I don't ship Kylan/Brea. And I took other liberties when writing it.

The three suns hung high in the morning sky and crawlies ran around in the grass at his feet as the Spriton boy found his way to the river. He’d managed to find a secluded spot, away from everyone and was grateful to take time for himself. He sat by the river for a moment taking in the sounds, the birds in they sky, the glimmer of the suns shining on the water and gentle breeze rustling the trees around him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply enjoying the serenity. 

He felt the cool blue water beckoning to him. And he needed to bathe anyway. Kylan took off his boots and placed them neatly beside him. He looked around, just once, to make sure no one was around or found him. Who knew if Gurjin or Naia were lurking around ready to prank him. He was confident that he was alone and, without hesitation, undressed. He placed his clothes in a pile by his boots and made his way to the edge of the river. 

The water was cold on his feet and he wanted to retreat. But, changed his mind, realising how dirty he was and it had been a couple of days since the last time he was able to wash himself. He gradually made his way into the cool water and goosebumps formed on his bare skin. After his body acclimatised to the water lapping against his bare skin, he realised how great it felt. He was more relaxed and symbolically washed away all the dregs of what they’d all endured in the Stonewood battle. 

Kylan waded into the water until he was waist deep. He untied his braids and ran his fingers through his hair to release all the strands. He lowered himself into the water and his hair drifted around him like black pools of ink. He submerged himself into the water and emerged with wet hair sticking to his body.

He took the long locks of hair and meticulously did his best to untangle all the knots. The breeze picked up, feeling cool on his chest and he shivered just a little bit. The branches in the trees rustled more and he thought that he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see but there was nothing and nobody was there. He sighed to himself, grateful he wasn’t being intruded upon in his state of undress. 

He was content and lost in his own thought about songs, his friends and the small victories when he heard something again, or so he thought. Maybe it was nothing like the first time he thought he’d seen something. This time he could hear a loud rustling and a shuffling, leaves crunching, twigs breaking and someone looking at him from under the trees.

The gelfling girl's eyes widened when she saw him but she didn’t look away. She stood there with her mouth agape and then smiled at him. Kylan looked mortified. He stood like a statue, hands full of hair and then quickly sank into the water when he became aware of his own nakedness. 

“Oh!”, he exclaimed and he could feel himself blushing when she didn’t run away in a hurry. 

“It’s only me!”, she said to him as she started to strip off her own clothes, “It looks nice in there, I’m coming in to.”

“Oh okay,” he responded reluctantly as he watched as she flung her clothes onto the ground. The last piece she discarded was her slip.

“It’s a bit cool,” he said seeing that she was naked underneath and he was feeling embarrassed, “You might want to leave your slip on.”

“I’ll be alright,” she said as the slip fell from her shoulders and she stood on the riverbank naked, “Once I’m in the water I’ll be fine.”

He felt his cheeks turning red but he couldn’t take his eyes off her as she made her way to him. Her skin was tanned and her long black hair draped over her supple skin and breasts. He could feel himself tingling as she stood in front of him with no inhibitions or embarrassment.

Kylan stood himself up again, his hair cascading down his back and shoulders.There was nowhere for him to run and certainly no place to hide. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be in this situation and with a stark naked girl in front of him. He was the least likely to find himself in such a precarious and sensual situation.

She moved closer to him. He could feel the warmth of her body, the touch of her skin gently brushing his chest and the stroke of her hand, the touch of her fingers on his forehead as she brushed his fringe aside. He looked at her with wide eyes, a little apprehensive and wondering why she would find him attractive. He found her alluring and forthcoming but he knew in his heart that if it weren’t for this shameless and sassy girl putting the moves on him, he’d never be in this position. He was too timid and shy to just go for what his heart wanted. 

The girl lightly kissed him on the lips. He felt her arms around his waist as she drew herself closer to him. His body reacted and he resisted the urge to pull away. Instead, he kissed her back as she played and teased with him. Her hand rested on his chest and he bravely held her around the waist. His body shivered with the touch and her skin felt soft on his palms. His heart was racing and he felt breathless the more she kissed him, the more she tantalised him. 

He could feel her hands brushing down his chest. It tickled him in more ways than one as she glided further down and then ..... 

A voice ........ he heard a familiar voice ...... 

“Kylan!” he heard the voice say and he could feel someone shaking him. He rubbed his tired eyes and saw Gurjin sitting beside his bed roll.

“What’s going on?”, he said groggily and tried to sit up but he fell back onto his pillow.

“You were talking in your sleep,” responded Gurjin with a cheeky grin, “So who is she?”

“Who’s who?”, said Kylan innocently and trying not to blush too much. 

“The girl, the one you were dreaming about,” he nodded and couldn’t stop grinning, “It sounded hot and heavy.”

Maybe it was a good thing that Gurjin had woken him up. The repercussions might have been way worse then just talking. 

“I don’t remember,” he said not wanting to encourage his friend who’d never let it go if he had admitted to it. He did know who she was. He just didn’t want to own up to it. 

“Well if you do remember, I want details,” said Gurjin giving him a playful punch to the shoulder. 

“Go to sleep Gurjin,” he said rolling over on his side, facing away from his friend, “It’s late. You should be resting.”

“Soon,” responded Gurjin as he made himself comfortable, “I’m not tired yet.”

“Good night then,” said Kylan as he adjusted his pillow and hoped he wouldn’t talk in his sleep again. It was bad enough Gurjin had heard and would probably tell everyone. He lay awake for a while listening to the chirruping insects, nocturnal animals in the nearby trees and the crackling fire keeping them warm. Her face lingered in his memory, even though a dream he still felt her. Kylan’s eyes drifted off to sleep.


End file.
